Hazard: Revisited
Hazard is an offensive class, based off the original Driftin.io Hazard, but tweaked around by FFF. Make an image of your class if you can. If not, ask Pepearl or FallenBooster to make one. Design Same as the original Driftin.io Hazard. Concept Greetings. I am FFF, also known as the most devoted Hazard user in Driftin.io. After several months of playing with a Hazard and eventually kinda mastering it, I have found out it is one of the worst classes in the game. The main drawbacks of this class are the short span of the boost and the lack of health recovery, both of them crucial for the survival of a contact based offensive class, such as the Hazard. Plus, one of the upgrades, Body Size, is actually a disadvantage, as it is useful for having a bigger hitbox for opponents to crash on, but also bigger for you to be targeted by Busters and suiciders who would want to ruin your progress in the race. Fixing all those problems at the same time would make Hazard too overpowered in the game, so I only thought of a slight tweak, which can be discussed below. Ability None. Upgrades Max Health - Upgrades the maximum HP of the Hazard, making it more resistant to future attacks. Max Boost - Upgrades the maximum Boost of the Hazard by 10 per level. Note that the Boost usage speed remains the same. Move Speed - Upgrades the normal and boosted speed of the Hazard a little. Body Size - Increases the size (And hitbox) of the Hazard, and now also enables the Hazard to slowly regenerate its HP. Each level would increase both its regeneration speed and size at the same time. I thought about this carefully and found myself with other options, one of them being upgrading the maximum HP even more along with size, which would end in one of the upgrades being useless, and the other being a Repair Kit along with upgrading the size, meaning there would be infinite uses for this upgrade and, under rare circumstances, would make the Hazard crudely huge, and also, if it were limited, it would become useless after a number of Max Health upgrades, since it would recover too little. In my opinion, the option I chose was the most reasonable. Crash Damage - Upgrades the damage inflicted by the Hazard via direct contact. Technical + Strategy This vehicle should be played almost like the original Hazard. However, once you get kills in your pocket, you should look at the track, at your opponents and evaluate whether you should upgrade your maximum HP or add regeneration to your tools. If you need to upgrade your speed related stats, go for Move Speed first, it will make a difference if you are chasing someone or going head to head with a faster class and need to deal the killing blow. Strong against: Flash - Unless a Flash bumps a Hazard into a wall, the damage is negligible and can be recovered via Body Size + Regeneration. Plus, Body Size makes you a bigger target for them to crash on. Piercer - The damage from a Piercer can be recovered via Body Size + Regeneration, which is useful since Piercers are used as suiciders often. Decent against: Bully - Body Size counters Bounce Power to an extent if you are in front of the Bully. The Bully still outspeeds Hazard with enough Boost Regeneration upgrades. Buster - The health regeneration included in Body Size will now provide some foundation while the Buster reloads its shot. Buster still has more durable boost than Hazard, if the battle goes down to a chase. Sludger - Although the damage Sludgers do is negligible and you can easily kill them, one well timed sludge orb will turn you into an open target for everyone, which can be even more dangerous with Body Size upgraded. Weak against: Racer - Hazards will have trouble with Racers in many terms, being namely speed (Hazards travel by less than half of a Racer speed) and damage (Although a Hazard can kill 3 Racers per lap and survive, the fourth might kill it, so it would be important to choose the health upgrades order wisely). Other Hazards - Do not engage in battles with other Hazards unless you are certain you will win. Body Size gives away the health regeneration factor, but the main problem is that they deal too much damage, making them ideal suiciders. Trivia I do not remember where, but I saw a sort of tentative update for Driftin.io which stated that Hazard should deal more damage but have less HP, which is supposed to suggest players to use Hazard more defensively. I will use this space to ask them, have you ever won a race with a Hazard? Did others focus on you as you were winning? My odds are that your first answer is a Yes, but the second is a No, or the other way around. That problem cannot be solved with the modifications you suggested.